The Games
by clatoforeverx
Summary: Cato, Clove, Katniss and Peeta all agree to form an alliance in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Clove and Katniss hate the idea, Cato and Peeta are trying to save the girl they love. But there can only be one winner right? Will they all make it out alive?


_**Hi guys! This is a short story I planned for a while now, it's not a one shot, about 5 chapters or less :)  
Basically. the plot is... Katniss and Peeta are in the games, trying to survive. Cato and Clove approach them, they want an alliance. Cato and Peeta want to save Katniss and Clove at any cost. But there is only one winner, will they all get out, or will only one survive? Yeah, so that's basically the plot so, give it a try.**_

"Cato." Clove says folding her arms. "I am not forming an alliance with them."

"Clove, why not. We will do anything to survive right?"

"Yes Cato, but no. Not twelve, ever since girl on fire got that eleven, I couldn't wait until I got the chance to kill her."

Cato sighed, Clove was selfish, stubborn, nasty. But inside she had a kind heart, he would do anything to save her, maybe forming an alliance with twelve could keep her alive. He picked up his sword and started to make tracks, with Clove walking behind him.

"I would rather form an alliance with District 8 than them! Cato, I am refusing to do this. I can't believe you want to do this! It's stupid." Clove states, grabbing Cato's arm. She was feisty, and she was determined to not form an alliance with them.

"Clove, listen to me." Cato starts, but she immediately cuts him off.

"No! I'm going alone then. Have fun with twelve." Clove grabs her backpack and her knives, and heads off into the valley. She knows she will have to do this, if she wants Cato to follow her. Nobody can know about their relationship, it has to be kept secret. Seeing as 'Lover Boy' let the cat out of the bag with 'Girl on Fire'. She couldn't live with all the public publicity after the games, if they even made it out alive. She knew she could never live her life without Cato, even if she won. The guilt would seep through her veins until the day she died, she couldn't cope with that.

Cato thought about following her for a while, but it was what she wanted. Her way, as usual. He couldn't leave Clove unprotected, roaming the forests. She could be gone in a heartbeat. Sure she was strong, ruthless, and an amazing fighter. He always thought the worse though, he needed to find Clove. After trudging through the forest for a few hours, there was still no sign of her. It was starting to get dark, but no cannon has fired. So that's a relief.

Clove decided to make camp, until she heard talking. She had to find out who it was, so she could take them out. She was a career after all, and this is what she was raised to do. She had trained her whole life for these games, there was no way she was going down without a fight. If you were sent home in a coffin back to district two, nobody would speak of your name again. You would bring shame on them, your family would consider you never existed. She couldn't go back to District Two in a coffin. She was a career, one of the best yet.  
As she trudged closer she realised it was Loverboy and Girl on Fire. Alone, defenceless. She knew Katniss could shoot but Peeta was practically useless at everything to do with weaponry.

"Somebody's here." She heard Katniss say to Peeta, they both immediately stood up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't District Twelve." She spoke out, knowing they couldn't see her, as the arena was pitch black.

"Clove?" Peeta questioned, he remembered her name from the interviews, she sure made a lasting impression.

"That's me. I'm watching you twelve, watch your back. A knife will be lodged in it very soon." She said laughing, and took off into the darkness.

It was strange without Clove being lay next to him, no cannon had sounded. He had to find her, before somebody else did. He got up and started to walk, sword at the ready incase of a sudden attack.

"Clove!" He shouted. "It's not funny, come back!"

The arena was completely silent, he knew she would be able to hear him, she needed to shout back.

"CLOVE!"

"Cato! Cato!" He heard the pain in her voice, he knew something was wrong. He had to run, Cato tried to listen to the sound of her voice, to detect where she was. He ran into something big, a game maker mutt. He ran, until he reached the cornucopia, he saw Clove throwing her knives, he used his sword trying to fight them the best he could. One jumped onto him, trying to attack his face, this was it. He thought, Clove has to win. He closed his eyes, knowing his doom was to come until the mutt fell onto its side. Dead.

Clove stood over him, he got up and embraced her into a hug. "Don't ever do that again Clove!"

"I'm sorry Cato, I know I couldn't go alone."

"Come on, lets go. We need to sleep." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. God, was she beautiful, he had to resist the urge to kiss her or he would blow their cover. They had to be portrayed as ruthless killing machines. Not human beings with actual feelings.

As they were walking, Cato tripped over something. Looking around they realised it was twelve's camp. Cato knew that he would need to form that alliance now, seeing as they just had a near death experience.

"Oi Loverboy." He said, Peeta got up spear in hand. "I'm not here for trouble, I'm here for a favour."

"Cato! What are you doing!" Clove hissed.

"What kind of favour?" Katniss said, loading an arrow.

"Oh come on Everdeen, there is no need for that." Clove laughed slyly. She never liked Katniss, and she couldn't wait to kill her.

"Were here for an alliance."

"An alliance?" Clove,Katniss and Peeta said in unison.

"Peeta, I need to speak to you a minute, privately." Cato says gesturing Peeta to move away from the girls. He knew this would be a live broadcast, so while the anthem bellowed through the arena. He told Peeta the plan.

"We both want to save the girl we love right?"

"Yes." Peeta said.

"Well if we form an alliance, then we can put that as our main target. So what do you say?" Cato whispered.

"How can I tell your not lying?"

"When it comes to Clove, I never lie."

Cato and Peeta walked back to Katniss and Clove. Even though they were looking at eachother with such distaste in their eyes. He had to make this work.

"We have agreed to form an alliance." Peeta said to Katniss.

"We? I am not forming an alliance with that psycho." Katniss states.

"Me neither."

"Clove we have to do this. Please." She saw the look in his eyes, she had to agree. For him, even though it was against everything she was brought up to do. She had a soft spot for Cato.

"Fine. Just keep me away from her."

"Katniss?"

"What she said. If she even says one word to me, I'm out." Katniss says, her face a picture. Cato and Peeta knew they had to keep them away from eachother, if they wanted to live till tomorrow.

"Alliance then?"

"Alliance."

* * *

**_So, tell me your thoughts in the reviews? Favs, follows appreciated! :) x _**


End file.
